My Tsundere Girl
by gugigi173
Summary: "Aku adalah tuan putri. Kamu tahu cara memperlakukanku 'kan?" [NagiRio]


DUAKK!

Nagisa berlari mendekati Rio yang terjatuh terkena bola _baseball_ yang dilempar Sugino. "Nakamura _-san_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nagisa membantunya berdiri. Rio mengangguk pelan, membuat Nagisa merasa lega. "Syukurlah." Nagisa mengelus lembut puncak kepala Rio.

Nagisa menjadi sedikit khawatir ketika gadis itu masih diam dan menunduk. "Nakamura _-san_?"

Rio memandangi iris biru Nagisa. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Sepasang matanya menyorotkan rasa ingin tahu. "Nagisa _-kun_ , tipe gadis seperti apa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya pada pemuda pendek di depannya.

"Hah?"

Rio menarik kemeja Nagisa, mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pemuda, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. "Nee, aku menyukaimu."

Kedua mata Nagisa melebar. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Rio berlari ke arah hutan, sambil menatap teman-temannya yang berdiri membeku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Maju terus, Nakamura-chaaaan!" teriakan Hinano membuat Rio tersenyum. Ia berhenti tiba-tiba, menatap Nagisa yang berdiri jauh dari tempatnya.

"Aku menyu—" Rio menggeleng. "AKU MENCINTAIMU, NAGISA _-KUN_!" dan ia menghilang dalam gelapnya hutan.

Hari itu, di usianya yang ke-15, Nagisa merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom © Y** **uusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Dedicated for Esile the Raven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Tsundere Girl**

* * *

"Rio _-chan_ , bangunlah. Alarm sudah bunyi lima belas kali lho." Nagisa membuka gorden kamar, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Merasa belum ada respon, Nagisa mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rio yang masih terlelap. "Sayangku, bangun dong."

"HUAAAAA!" Rio bangun tiba-tiba, membuat kepalanya membentur kepala Nagisa.

"Na-Nagisa _-kun_ , sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Rio yang agak heran dengan warna merah di kening Nagisa.

"Sembilan lewat dua puluh—cepat mandi atau aku singkirkan sarapan pagimu yang sudah dingin sejak dua jam lalu," jawab Nagisa ketus. Tangannya memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut.

"Aku terlambat." Rio berdecak. Kakinya dengan susah payah melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sesekali mulutnya menguap. "Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku sih?"

Urat-urat di kening Nagisa membentuk siku-siku. Meski terpaksa, pria berambut biru itu tetap menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu selama delapan belas kali—tiga kali lebih banyak dari bunyi alarm itu."

Rio yang tak mendengar—atau pura-pura tak mendengar, membanting pintu kamar mandi tanpa belas kasih.

* * *

"Rio _-chan_ , berhenti bermain-main. Makan yang benar," titah Nagisa yang mulai terusik dengan bunyi-bunyian dari sendok dan garpu yang membentur piring. Rio mendecih tak suka.

"Suruh siapa membuatku makan sendirian. Aku kan ingin sarapan denganmu," ucap Rio membela diri.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur ada makanan pagi ini. Kemarin-kemarin kita memesan makanan terus karena aku tak sempat memasak. Suruh siapa jadi wanita tak bisa memasak," ujar Nagisa tak mau kalah.

"Huh!"

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan bergegaslah. Kemarin kau bilang hari ini sedang ada diskon di toko buku favoritmu kan? Dua puluh menit lagi tokonya buka lho."

"Hmm ... mm." Rio meneruskan sarapan paginya. Sedang Nagisa melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca koran pagi.

* * *

Rio melangkah keluar dari stasiun. Jalannya gontai dan mukanya terus cemberut. Hari ini ia tak bersemangat. Biasanya sarapan bersama Nagisa menjadi _moodbooster_ untuknya. Tapi tadi pagi si biru meninggalkannya, bahkan hingga tak membangunkannya—yang dimana ini hanya anggapan Rio semata.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, maka tak heran jika jalan lebih padat dari hari-hari biasa. Rio memandang gerombolan manusia yang memenuhi trotoar, sebelum dirinya menarik nafas panjang dan berbaur dalam kerumunan. Tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan langsing, memudahkan dirinya untuk berjalan di dalamnya. Hingga ia berhasil berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku cukup besar. Matanya berputar mengamati isi toko dari balik pintu kaca. Ramai dan terdengar berisik.

"Selamat datang di _Koro Bookstore_!"

Suara sambutan seorang pegawai wanita menyatu dengan bunyi bel pintu saat Rio masuk. Untuk kedua kalinya, kedua bola matanya berputar. Kali ini bukan melihat seberapa ramainya toko ini, tapi pandangannya dengan gesit menyusuri setiap rak beserta isinya. Buku kesehatan, tutorial make up, tips diet aman, buku resep, novel, komik—yang mana yang harus ia singgahi terlebih dahulu? Rio merasa bimbang mengingat isi dompetnya yang takkan cukup jika ia menginginkan semuanya, meski angka diskon 30% terpampang jelas di setiap rak buku.

Setelah satu jam berkeliling, Rio memutuskan membeli sebuah buku Teka-Teki Silang, dua buah novel dan tiga buah komik. Setelah merasa yakin dengan pilihannya, Rio berjalan menuju kassa dengan antrian yang paling pendek dari kassa yang lain. Sesekali matanya melirik sana-sini, hingga sebuah buku menarik atensinya. Buku dengan _cover_ sederhana, berwarna merah muda, dengan lambang hati besar di sana. Tapi yang membuat Rio sangat tertarik adalah judulnya yang tercetak dengan _font size_ besar—hampir memenuhi _cover_. Tangannya meraih buku itu.

"Ini ..."

* * *

KRIIIIIIING!

Shiota Nagisa mengerjap. Diraihnya jam weker yang masih berbunyi nyaring, dan membuat benda itu tak lagi berbunyi. Pukul tujuh pagi, waktunya untuk membuat sarapan. Nagisa menoleh ke kanan, menemukan wanita berambut pirang tidak ada di sana. Tidak biasanya, pikirnya.

Ini hari minggu tanggal 20 Juli. Hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi Nagisa tak ambil pusing dengan hal semacam ini, karena ia selalu berpikir bahwa ulang tahun bukanlah hal yang harus dirayakan setiap tahunnya. Dua atau tiga tahun sekali pun sudah cukup. Lagipula apa bagusnya peringatan ulang tahun? Mengingatkan seseorang bahwa dia sudah tua?

Nagisa masih menguap saat membuka pintu dapur. Dirinya terkejut saat menemukan Rio yang mengenakan apron birunya sedang ... memasak?

"Selamat pagi Rio _-chan_. Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi, dan ada ... apa?" Nagisa menunjuk kompor yang menyala, dengan dua panci di atasnya. Nagisa menelan ludah, firasatnya buruk.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu dengan apa Nagisa _-kun_?" tanya Rio tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari daging sapi yang tengah dipotongnya. Nagisa bisa melihat senyum Rio saat memotong daging, terlihat sangat menikmati. Tapi entah kenapa, senyumnya terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi Nagisa.

"Ahh ..., maksudku, apa yang membuatmu memasak pagi ini?"

"Ooh, aku hanya ingin Nagisa _-kun_ memakan sarapan buatanku. Sesekali aku yang masak kan tidak apa-apa," jawab Rio yang masih sibuk dengan daging yang dipegangnya. Nagisa beralih memandangi dua panci yang mengeluarkan cairan cokelat pekat. Meneguk ludah, Nagisa mencoba mengabaikan bau tak sedap yang memenuhi dapur. Otaknya berusaha memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera keluar dari sana, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Nagisa menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan ia meneguk kopi yang telah disiapkan Rio, lalu disusul mengambil gulungan koran hari ini. Matanya fokus pada berita di koran, tapi pikirannya menerawang ke dapur, tepatnya kepada sang istri yang sepertinya tengah mencoba membuat sarapan dengan penuh cinta. Nagisa tak habis pikir, kenapa Rio masih nekat memasak? Padahal makanan yang dibuatnya sudah tiga kali meracuni Nagisa. Meski sudah mengikuti kursus memasak selama enam bulan, _skill_ Rio sama sekali tak meningkat. Itulah sebabnya kenapa selalu Nagisa yang memasak di dapur. Tapi untuk hari ini, mungkin pengecualian.

"Ya sudahlah," ucap Nagisa pendek.

Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit, Rio memanggil Nagisa yang masih asyik dengan korannya di ruang tamu. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Nagisa duduk di meja makan. Matanya berkedut saat ia disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan di meja.

"Rio, apa ini?" tanya Nagisa berusaha tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, sarapan untukmu sebelum kita pergi kencan!" jawab Rio bersemangat.

Tunggu, Nagisa tidak ingat kalau mereka berdua punya rencana untuk pergi. Oh, atau mungkin Rio ingin memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuknya? Padahal sejak jauh-jauh hari Nagisa sudah mengingatkannya untuk tak usah repot-repot merayakan ulang tahunnya, apalagi memberinya hadiah. Tapi Nagisa baru sadar, memangnya Rio mengingat hari ulang tahunnya? Wanita ini kan sedikit pelupa.

Daripada itu, Nagisa lebih penasaran makanan macam apa ini yang tersaji di meja? Bentuk dan baunya, Nagisa sama sekali tak bisa menebaknya. Apalagi rasanya.

 _'Istriku benar-benar penuh kejutan.'_

Pagi itu, Nagisa memaksa mulutnya untuk rela dimasuki 'benda asing' yang dibuat sang istri dengan penuh cinta.

* * *

"Nagisa _-kun_ , cepat sedikit dong."

Nagisa mengelapkan tisu toilet di sudut bibirnya. Perutnya akhirnya merasa lega saat dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan isinya. Ya, Nagisa mengeluarkan kembali makanan beracun buatan Rio, meski wanita itu tak tahu-menahu soal ini.

"Lama! Apa sih yang kamu lakukan di dalam?" tanya Rio kesal.

"E-eh, panggilan alam ... barangkali?" jawab Nagisa kikuk. Rio menggembungkan pipi.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi," ajak Nagisa sambil membuka pintu, bermaksud mempersilahkan Rio untuk keluar duluan.

"Sadarlah, Nagisa _-kun_." Rio memalingkan muka, tangan kanannya ia tunjukkan pada Nagisa. Pria itu menatap tangan dan wajah Rio secara bergantian. Tatapannya penuh kebingungan.

Rio mendecih, merasa tak senang. Sedang Nagisa semakin merasa bingung.

* * *

"Ah, kalau warna yang ini menurutmu bagaimana?" Rio menunjuk lipstik berwarna merah terang, mencoba meminta pendapat si biru.

"Rio _-chan_ , tidak biasanya kau memilih warna yang sangat mencolok. Tapi kurasa itu cocok untukmu," ujar Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Alis Rio bertaut, merasa keberatan dengan jawaban tak memuaskan dari Nagisa.

"Tidak jadi ah, aku tidak tertarik lagi." Rio berjalan keluar toko make up, mencoba singgah di toko lain di mall besar itu.

"Eeeh? Kenapa malah begini?" Nagisa kena kacang dari Rio.

"Lucunyaaaaa, boneka ini mirip dengan Shiro." Rio memeluk boneka kucing putih yang tersusun dalam rak.

"Kau benar, dia lucu sekali. Rio _-chan_ mau?" Nagisa bertanya sambil memilin kumis plastik milik sang kucing.

"Aku ma—" Rio menjeda kalimatnya. Nagisa menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"A-aku tidak mau! Memang siapa yang mau boneka seperti ini?" Rio meletakkan kembali boneka itu di tempatnya, kemudian berjalan ke toko lainnya. Di belakang, Nagisa membeku mendengar pernyataan Rio.

"Rio _-chan_ sedang PMS ya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Rio dan Nagisa duduk di kursi terdekat di taman yang masih bagian dari mall. Keduanya sama-sama menyeruput minuman soda masing-masing. Pasangan itu tak mencoba untuk memulai percakapan. Rio terlalu malas untuk berbicara. Nagisa terlalu asyik mengamati anak-anak yang berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu.

Setelah lima menit lamanya, akhirnya Nagisa mencoba untuk berbicara. Sejak pagi, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan tingkah Rio yang agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Rio _-chan_ , kau agak berbeda hari ini." Rio memelotinya, membuat Nagisa meneguk ludah. "A-apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Nagisa takut-takut.

Rio tidak menjawab. Pandangannya lurus—Nagisa tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipandangi wanita itu.

"Nagisa _-kun_."

"Hm?"

"Aku adalah tuan putri."

"Hah?"

"Kamu tahu cara memperlakukanku 'kan?" Rio berdiri di hadapan Nagisa. Nagisa masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Yang pertama, sadari jika gaya rambutku berbeda dari biasanya." Rio menyibakkan rambut pirangnya. Nagisa baru sadar, istrinya membuat perubahan dengan membuat ujung rambutnya berikal.

"Yang kedua, lihatlah pada sepatuku, apakah sudah terlihat bersih." Nagisa ganti memandangi sepatu Rio. Ia belum pernah melihatnya, mungkin baru beli kemarin?

"Yang ketiga, setiap perkataan yang kuucapkan harus dibalas dengan tiga kata."

"Hah?"

"Nah, jika kamu mengerti tidak ada sesuatu di tangan kananku, maka lakukanlah sesuatu, Nagisa _-kun_." Rio menunjukkan tangan seperti yang ia lakukan saat sebelum mereka pergi dari rumah.

Nagisa merasa otaknya mulai bermasalah karena tak mampu memahami setiap perkataan Rio. Dengan mulut sedikit menganga, Nagisa memandangi tangan dan wajah Rio secara bergantian. Merasa tak ada respon, Rio berdecak.

"Nagisa _-kun_ bodoh." Dan berlari meninggalkan Nagisa yang meneriaki namanya.

* * *

"Haah ... haah ..., ka-kau, Rio _-chan_ , ada apa denganmu—ukh." Nagisa menghirup udara dalam-dalam, berusaha mengembalikan nafasnya yang sudah tersengal-sengal. Rio yang duduk di air sisi air mancur membuang muka. Tangannya bersidekap, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Nagisa.

"Aku adalah tuan putri ...," gumam Rio.

"Lagi?"

"Sadarilah! Lihatlah, Nagisa _-kun_!" Rio menunjukkan tangannya lagi, yang masih dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Nagisa. "Pangeranku yang bodoh, tangan kita kosong!"

"L-lalu?" tanya Nagisa masih tidak mengerti. Rio memandanginya selama beberapa detik, sebelum wajahnya yang memerah disembunyikan dari pandangan Nagisa.

"Lu-lupakan! Nagisa _-kun_ bodoh! Tidak peka! Bodoooooh!"

"E-eeeeh? Kenapa sih?!" Nagisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran wanita.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin makanan manis," gumam Rio pelan. "N-Nagisa _-kun_ , sepertinya es krim di sana terlihat enak. Oh, atau puding di toko itu? Kelihatannya juga lezat. Aah, strawberry cake di sana terlihat menggoda!" Rio menunjuk beberapa toko, berharap Nagisa sadar akan sinyal yang diberikannya.

"Ng? Kudengar toko puding itu milik Kayano _-chan_ ..." Nagisa menatap Rio yang cemberut. "Uum, Rio _-chan_?"

"Nagisa _-kun_ bodoh!" Rio pergi meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan barunya.

Nagisa berlari menuju Rio yang tengah menunggu pesanan es krimnya. Dirinya menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya akibat berlari kesana kemari mencari Rio.

"Jangan pergi begitu saja dong, Rio _-chan_!" omel Nagisa melihat Rio yang mulai berjalan lagi ke taman. Wanita itu hanya mendengus tak senang.

"Baiklah, habis ini kita ke—" Belum habis perkataan Nagisa, ia mengaduh karena kakinya diinjak sepatu hak milik Rio. Tapi yang membuat kesal adalah es krim di tangan Rio yang mengotori kemeja birunya.

"A-ada kecoa, Nagisa—Ah! Maafkan aku!" cepat-cepat Rio mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas jinjingnya, mengelap bersih es krim di kemeja Nagisa.

"Nagisa _-kun_?"

Nagisa hanya menunduk menahan marah. Rambut birunya menutupi kedua matanya. Rio baru sadar bahwa Nagisa sedang kesal. Ia mundur selangkah menjauhi Nagisa. Sedang Nagisa sendiri masih meratapi hari sialnya dalam pikirannya.

Nagisa tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Meski Rio melakukan kesalahan, seharusnya ia tak perlu marah. Toh, ini pun hanya kecerobohan kecil. Tapi rasanya ia benar-benar ingin meluapkan emosinya kali ini.

' _Jadi galak sekali-kali 'kan tidak apa-apa.'_

"Na-Nagisa _-kun_." Nagisa mendengar cicitannya. Mungkin ia akan mengomeli Rio setelah ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Rio memohon padanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sekilas Nagisa melihat setitik air mata di ujung matanya, membuat pria itu menjadi goyah. Tapi ia menggeleng cepat.

' _Aku tidak boleh tertipu! Tidak boleh!'_

"Rio—"

"Nagisa _-kun_!" Rio menangkupkan kedua tanggannya, melakukan pose memohon. Tidak lupa, air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku memaafkanmu!" Nagisa menepuk keningnya sendiri, meratapi sifatnya yang terlalu pengecut.

"Terima kasih, Nagisa _-kun_!" Rio tersenyum manis, membuat Nagisa sedikit merona. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Nagisa menyesali keputusannya ketika sebuah seringai mulai terbentuk di wajah Rio.

"Nee, apakah tadi adalah salahku?" tanya Rio. Nagisa mengangguk. Rio terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum lanjut berbicara.

"Nagisa _-kun_ , aku hanya ingin kamu tahu bahwa aku itu cantik," ucap Rio narsis. Nagisa mendengus bosan.

"Bukan berarti aku mengatakan hal yang egois, tapi mari kita katakan kalau itu adalah kesalah yang imut, oke?" Rio berkedip menggoda. Nagisa bisa merasakan kedua matanya berkedut.

"Arrrgh! Terserah padamu, Rio _-chan_!" Nagisa menduduki bangku taman, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang mulai pegal. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan buatnya. Bukan karena ia harus terus berjalan mengitari mall, tapi ia lebih lelah dengan sikap Rio yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Rio yang biasanya terlihat kalem tapi jahil, tiba-tiba jadi gengsian dan pemarah. Kata apa yang bisa mendeskripsikannya? Ah, mungkin ... tsundere?

"Na-Nagisa _-kun_ , apa kau masih belum sadar k-kalau tanganku, uum, kosong?" Rio menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Nagisa heran. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Rio terus mengulangi kalimat yang sama?

"U-umm ... itu ... anu ..." Rio memainkan jemarinya, berusaha meneyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Nagisa mulai berdiri, masih menunggu Rio untuk berbicara. Rio yang berada di belakangnya menatap tangan kanan Nagisa.

Rio mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menggenggam tangan Nagisa.

"Aku—"

"Aaah, anjing!" Nagisa melompat dan memeluk anjing kecil yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan pemiliknya, meninggalkan Rio yang cemberut karena kesal. Sesekali Nagisa berbicara dengan pemilik anjing cihua-hua putih itu, mengabaikan Rio yang hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan.

"Kita pulang saja, Rio _-chan_ ," ucap Nagisa sambil melihat arlojinya. Rio yang enggan berbicara, mengangguk pelan. Hari sudah sore saat mereka sudah hampir setengah jalan menuju rumah. Nagisa ingin cepat-cepat sampai dan membuat makan malam, lalu mandi dan pergi tidur.

* * *

"Rio _-chan_ , ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Nagisa pada Rio yang berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ujar Rio pendek. Nagisa tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban Rio yang terdengar kesal.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan tanganmu kosong?" tanya Nagisa lagi. Rio semakin menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Nagisa.

"T-tangan kita berdua kosong 'kan? Makanya, aku ingin, uuh, aku ingin ..."

Nagisa melihat Rio yang mulai memainkan jemarinya.

"Pasangan itu kalau berjalan pasti berpegangan tangan—'kan?" Rio memalingkan wajahnya yang merona hebat. Nagisa perlu beberapa detik untuk menangkap maksud Rio. Pria yang lebih pendek dari istrinya itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi dong!"

"Ha-habisnya—" Rio terdiam saat Nagisa menarik tangannya, menautkan jari-jarinya dia antara miliknya.

"Begini 'kan?" Rio tersenyum senang, ia mengangguk pelan, sebelum mengeratkan genggamannya.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang jalan sambil terus bergenggaman tangan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan genggaman hangat itu. Bahkan bila perlu, mereka tak ingin berpisah. Biarlah mereka terus seperti ini. Saling bertautan, membagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

* * *

"Akhirnyaaaa! Aku lelah sekali!" Rio melompat ke atas sofa, memeluk bantal yang tergeletak di sana.

"Nagisa _-kun_ , aku lapar!" teriaknya pada si biru.

"Aku tahu. Sambil menunggu, lebih baik kau mandi," perintah Nagisa sambil berjalan menuju dapur setelah meletakkan dua kantung belanja di kamar.

"Siap, Kapten!" Rio meraih handuk di gantungan, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Makan malam mereka adalah kare, makanan favorit Rio. Rio yang sudah berganti busana menjadi piyama, melahap makanannya dengan semangat.

"Suamiku memang hebat! Benar-benar tidak ada duanya!" ucap Rio disela-sela kunyahan. Nagisa memukul kepalanya pelan, membuat Rio mengaduh kecil.

"Daripada memujiku terus, bagaimana kalau kau tingkatkan _skill_ memasakmu, Rio _-chan_?" Rio tertawa mendengar ucapan Nagisa.

"Sejak lahir aku memang ditakdirkan menjadi penikmat makanan saja, hehehe." Nagisa mendengus mendengar jawaban Rio.

Rio duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Di dapur Nagisa masih sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor. Setelah tiga puluh menit—waktu yang dibutuhkan Nagisa untuk cuci piring dan mandi, Nagisa bergabung dengan Rio, menonton film romantis di salah satu saluran TV.

"Katakan Rio _-chan_ , kenapa hari ini kau bersikap tsundere?" tanya Nagisa tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV. Rio terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Nagisa.

"I-itu karena yang aku baca dibuku yang kubeli kemarin, laki-laki cenderung menyukai gadis yang tsundere." Rio membenamkan wajah di lututnya. Nagisa _kicep_ mendengar pernyataan Rio.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu, jadi kupikir aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang kau sukai," tambah Rio dengan wajah masih disembunyikan. Nagisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"Rio _-chan_ , kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain. Kau istriku, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak awal. Lagipula ..." Nagisa mengangkat dagu Rio, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Aku lebih suka Rio _-chan_ yang biasanya."

Rio merona hebat. Suara Nagisa terdengar seksi dan menggoda di telinganya. Ia tersenyum.

"Jadi Nagisa _-kun_ lebih suka aku yang biasanya?" Nagisa mengangguk, belum sadar dengan seringai yang terukir di wajah Rio.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu di sini." Rio berjalan menuju kamar, sedang Nagisa menunggunya sambil menonton TV.

"Nagisa _-kun_ , pakai ini!" Nagisa membelalak. Di tangan Rio terdapat pakaian maid tanpa lengan dengan rok hanya sekitar dua puluh senti.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu, Rio _-chan_?!" Nagisa mencoba bangkit dari sofa, namun ditahan Rio yang sudah kelewat semangat.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu dong, sayangku~~" Rio tersenyum iblis, mengingatkan Nagisa dengan sahabat merahnya. Salah satu tangannya berusa melepas piyama Nagisa.

"Aku adalah tuan putri. Jadi apa yang kuucapkan, harus kau jawab dengan tiga kata, 'Baiklah, Tuan Putri'," titah Rio sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ti-tidak mau!" Tanpa sadar, Nagisa melempar pakaian yang dipegang Rio, membuat Rio terdiam sesaat. Nagisa meraih bahu Rio yang menduduki dirinya yang terlentang di sofa.

"Setidaknya beri aku hadiah yang normal sedikit, Rio _-chan_!" Nagisa mengguncang kasar kedua bahu wanita pirang itu.

"K-kalau kau tidak mau hadiah itu, aku tak punya apa-apa lagi yang bisa kuberikan, karena hanya pakaian itu yang terpikir olehku, Nagisa _-kun_ , hiks." Rio mulai menangis. Kedua tangannya menyeka air matanya. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat untuk membelikanmu kue, hueee."

Nagisa tersenyum, dielusnya puncak kepala Rio. "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Tidak perlu repot-repot memberiku kue ataupun hadiah."

Rio mulai tenang, matanya yang sembap menatap Nagisa yang tersenyum lembut. Nagisa menyeka air matanya yang masih tersisa. "Berhentilah menangis, kau jelek kalau menangis Rio _-chan_. Dan juga, kau berat—uh."

Rio tak menghiraukan perkataan Nagisa, ia malah memandangi wajah manisnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Nagisa _-kun_ , aku sudah menemukan hadiah yang tepat untukmu," ucap Rio yang tersenyum misterius. Alis Nagsia terangkat.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Ini." Rio mendorong kembali tubuh Nagisa, lalu memegangi wajah putihnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-23, Nagisa _-kun_!" Rio menghujani Nagisa dengan ciuman di bibir, sedang tangan kirinya bergerak membuka piyama Nagisa. Meski Nagisa berusaha memberontak bahkan mencoba mendorong Rio, wanita itu tak kunjung melepasnya. Malam itu, Nagisa merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena kalah dari seorang wanita.

Rio tersenyum iblis, sambil salah satu tangannya menahan kedua tangan Nagisa, dan tangan yang lain mengelus pipi mulusnya. Rio mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Nagisa yang memerah. "Bagaimana kalau lima anak? Hehe, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, Shiota Nagisa _-kun_."

Dengan ditemani suara TV yang masih menggema dalam ruangan, dan hujan yang mulai turun malam itu, Nagisa merasa dirinya memang cocok menyandang gelar _uke forever_.

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari PV dan lirik lagu Hatsune Miku – World Is Mine.**


End file.
